


Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

by itsabitnotreallygood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, John is a dick, Rosie is a BADASS, Season 0401 spoilers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, only for a bit, slight angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabitnotreallygood/pseuds/itsabitnotreallygood
Summary: John refused to see Sherlock again, and went out of his way to avoid any parts that might involve even the remote mention of him. He made new friends, and hardly kept in touch with Greg and Molly. It was too painful.Fifteen years later, Rosie is all grown up. She heard about a man named Sherlock Holmes and becomes invested in his life. She learns secrets from her father's secluded past, and meets many of his old friends along the way.





	

I was fifteen year old when I found out about a man by the name of Sherlock Holmes. I had been reading an article about how he had solved this crime in a spectacular way. I showed it to my father, and he flipped out at me. He started cursing, and made me promise to never speak his name again.

Like I knew my father would if he were me, I ignored him, and reached out to the man.

Dear Mr. Holmes,  
You don't know who I am and will probably never read this. My name is Rosamund Watson. My father seems to have something against you, and I'm not sure why. He told me to never speak your name once I found you. I'm not disobeying his orders, I'm not speaking at all. Besides, he didn't say I couldn't reach out to you. If you could help me to understand why he acts this way, that would be wonderful. Thank you!  
Rosamund Watson

A few days later, I recieived a reply.

Dear Ms. Watson,  
I find it unwise for us to communicate any further than we already have. Please forget you ever found who I was. You're father has every right to act the way he does. If you ever are curious, looking up his blog. I will have to warn you, these put me in an extremely positive light that I am very unworthy of. If you can find a way to work the name Molly Hooper into a conversation, that might give you more answers. That is all. It was nice to hear from you, Ms. Watson. You seem to have grown into a wonderful girl.  
Sherlock Holmes

This left me with only more questions. I decided that the only way I was to get answers was to look for this blog. So I did, and found a large amount of writings, all, from my father. Some were even about my mother. I read through all of them, back to the time Sherlock Holmes and he had met. I suddenly felt a duty to find this mysterious man. So I did.

"Dad I'm going out," I called out, and almost made it to the door when father responded.

"Where and with who?" He asked.

"Jessie and her house. I might sleep over, but I'll call. Promise."

"Alright, love you!"

"Love you too!"

I texted Jessie, my best friend, making sure she understood the plan. I walked out of my neighborhood and into the next before getting a cab. "Where to, kid?"

"221B Baker Street, please."

Soon enough, I was there. I paid the cabbie, and climbed out. Then, I slowly made my way over to the door, took the knocker in my hand, and gave three solid knocks. Shortly after, an older woman came to the door. "You must me a client. I'm afraid Sherlock is out right now, but he should be back shortly, if you'd like to wait. I'll make you a cup of tea." It clicked in my mind that this must be Mrs. Hudson, the woman my father spoke highly of in his stories.

"Thank you, so much. That would be lovely."

I entered the house, and followed her to a room. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Hudson. I'm Sherlock's friend, I suppose you can say. Who are you?"

"My friends call me Ro." I wasn't lying, they truly did. I just didn't think Mrs. Hudson could handle knowing who I was, just yet.

"Well then, Ro, what are you here for? What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened. I'm here to resolve some, personal issues between people."

"I understand, sweetie. Sherlock has made plenty of enemies doing what he does." There was a sound of a door opening. "Speak of the devil. I'll let him know you're here." She walked out of the room for a short bit, and when she walked back in, she told me to go on up. "I should warn you, his flat isn't normal. Be careful what you touch."

"Thank you."

I walked up the stairs. When I reached the top and entered the flat, there was a chair set up and a man in the kitchen. "Sit down, sit down, I'll be there. Sooner I'm there the sooner you can leave and I can focus. Feel free to start speaking." I carefully disguised my voice, giving myself an American accent.

"W-well you-you might w-w-w-want t-to co-co-come ov-ver-ver-ver here. T-t-to see-see-see ma-ma-me."

"I don't think so. You're voice is annoying enough."

"N-not al-al-all i-i-is as it-it-it s-s-seems."

"Of course it is."

"Pl-pl-please c-c-come h-here."

"I know everything about you. You're an American from the east coast who has a terrible stutter. It's not medical, no, you have anxiety. Your father is a war veteran, Afghanistan. You're mother died when you were a child, in a seemingly horrific way, how I'm not entirely sure. You're father seems to coddle you sometimes, perhaps you look too much like your mother. I can't see you, so I don't know. You're here to resolve an issue, and you will not have much luck. You also lied to your father to get here."

"You're right about almost everything. I'm not American, I don't have a stutter, and I look exactly like my father, Sherlock."

"Well, there's always something that's wrong, I suppose. So what do you want to fix?"

"What happened between you and my father?"

"I have no idea, who are you?"

"Come look at me."

"Alright, fine. I don't know how this will help." Sherlock came in the room and instantly stopped talking.

"I told you, I'm the spitting image of my father. Hello."

"Oh my god. You're Rosie." Suddenly, Mrs. Hudson appeared.

"Everything all right?" She asked. Sherlock shook his head no. "What's wrong?" Sherlock pointed at me. "What's wrong with Ro, I believe it was?"

"Mrs. Hudson, I believe out guest has neglected to tell you what Ro is short for. Rosie."

"What a lovely name!"

"No Mrs. Hudson. Rosamund. Rosamund Watson."

"You mean, this is John's girl? Has it really been that long?" Mrs. Hudson began to cry. She came over and hugged me, and it didn't feel at all awkward. I hugged her back. "How old are you, love?"

"Fifteen in a week."

"Oh my goodness! Has it really been fifteen years? That's far too long. Sherlock, do you suppose we should reach out to John?"

"Mrs. Hudson, you of course can. I am the last person John Watson will ever want to hear from, as he has made evident many times."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I was a major instrument in your mother's death. The bullet was for me, but she took it. Your mother saved me from a bullet, and sacrificed herself. I broke my vow to keep them as safe as I could. I won't break this current vow, my vow to save John Watson. Mary gave me that duty, and by staying away from him, I keep it."

"I don't understand, if my mother took the bullet, how did you break the vow?"

"Please, don't ask questions. I told you, we shouldn't communicate." Just then my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, and smiled. Right on time.

"It's my dad! What do I do?" I asked, as though I was surprised.

"Answer it of course!" I did, and was greeted by my father yelling.

"Where the bloody bell are you and don't say, Jessie's because that is a lie. Answer me now!"

"I'm at a boys house."

"Who is this boy?"

"His name is Sam."

"Well, where is his house because I'm bloody picking you up."

"Gotta go bye!" I slammed the end call button on my phone. "We have to get rid of the tracker that's on my phone, now! My dad's pissed I'm at an imaginary boys house. Imagine if he found out that I'm here! We would all be dead." Sherlock took my phone and removed the tracker, smashing it to pieces. My phone rang again.

"I won't ask again, where are you?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Driving around our neighborhood, answer the bloody question dammit!"

"Right, sorry. I'm three towns over you'll never see me again bye!" I again slammed my finger on the end call button. "We have five minutes before Scotland Yard is released, and it's a fifteen minute cab ride to Jessie's."

"I can make it eight, if we hurry."

"Right, it was lovely meeting you all, this is not over just yet, I have to go before I die."

Sherlock stole a motorbike and I had the coolest ride of my life. We took incredibly illegal paths, and suddenly I was at Jessie's. I thanked Sherlock, who quickly drove off, and ran up to Jessie's door and knocked. She threw the door open, and let me in. I crashed on the sofa, and a minute later, my dad stormed in. "Where did my daughter say she was going?" He asked.

"Dad, I'm right here. What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you were at a boys. You said that I would never see you again. She said you were in London. I want answers, now!"

"Prank calls. You called her, like I knew you would, and I told her to mess with you, and say I'm in London. Then, when you called me, I said that, and hung up."

"Then why did the GPS say you were in London?"

"Easy! I took the case off when our class when to see a show, like you told me to. Because it's expensive, I believe you told me. I forgot to, and took it off on the bus, and left it there. We took a different bus home, so I couldn't get it back. I ordered a new one, and have been hiding my phone from you ever since, I knew you'd be made at me, so I didn't want to say, anything. My plan was to go on your, computer and put the information in, and delete the old one. It was almost a foolproof plan, but we forgot how paranoid you got. I'm sorry."

"Kid, you're a bloody genius. You remind me of a person I used to know, except less of an, well it doesn't matter. You're safe, and I can go home." He left, and I heard his car leave. Jessie and I took a breath.

"Man, I've been waiting to use that cover story. Thanks for helping me." Jessie smiled at me. We both started to laugh hysterically.

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

"Dad, how come we never go into London?" I asked.

"We've no reason to. Why?" He responded.

"Just wondering. It seems like a nice city, minus the drugs and other things like that." I walked away, and over to my laptop. I decided that I had to reach out to Molly Hooper. I searched for at least an hour before I found an email address.

Dear Ms. Hooper,  
Hello, you do not know who I am, but I have an idea of who you might be. I have been trying to resolve an old family conflict for weeks now, and I believe you can help me. If you would like to help, I attached a flyer with an address on it. It is an event right outside of London. I understand if you do not wish to help, of course. Thank you!  
Rose W.

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

"Dad, Jessie invited me to this, can I please go?" I asked, handing him a paper. It was the same flyer I had sent Molly Hooper. He investigated it for a bit.

"That's pretty far away." He told me.

"Dad it's like ten minutes away! Please!"

"Alright, alright, you can go." I smiled at him, thankful.

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

"Thanks Jessie for helping again." I said. She nodded in response.

"How are you going to find this lady anyway?"

"I've seen pictures, plus I told her to meet me around back." With that, I left Jessie, and headed to the back.

"Hello?" I called out, suddenly, there were handcuffs on me. "What the hell? Let go of me!"

"You're under arrest! For impersonating a minor and trespassing!" I became very confused.

"Let me go I wasn't doing anything!" The man did not listen, obviously. I knew then I had been played by Molly Hooper. "God dammit!"

I was taken to a holding cell. A man walked in, presumably the man that had arrested me. "What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to call someone, maybe they can get you out of this mess." An idea clicked in my head.

"Alright, but I'll need your help. I need the number for Sherlock Holmes' cellphone." The man looked at me strangely, but agreed anyway. I rang his phone, and sure enough, Sherlock picked up.

"I told you to ask your father about Molly, not try and find her. I suppose you're in jail?"

"I am, please come get me. My dad'll want answers and I don't exactly have any at the ready."

"Very well, be there in five."

Sure enough, Sherlock was there in five minutes. "Lestrade, let her out. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She simply wanted to ask Molly a few questions."

"She was impersonating Rosie!"

"That's where you're wrong, as per usual. You see this is Rosie, but I believe she goes by Ro."

"You're Rosie Watson?" I nodded my head.

"In the flesh."

"There's no way! You've gotten so much older! Has it really been that long? I have to call Molly this instant! She'll be so excited!" I gestured to the cell, and he let me out. "Molly, come down here now! We have a surprise!" Molly was there shortly.

"This is the girl that was impersonating Rosie. Why? Why would you do that?" She yelled. I jumped back.

"Molly, look at her. She looks just like John. It is Rosie." I smiled at her. Molly's face fell, and then rose into a smile.

"Oh my god it is you!" She ran over and hugged me. "I haven't seen you since you were about six months old! I can't believe it! How's John?"

"You can ask him, if you'd like. I have a plan."

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

"Are you sure this'll work?" Molly asked as she dropped Jessie off. I nodded my head. "Alright, that's good. I trust you."

Soon enough we were at my house. We both exited the car, and walked to the front door. I didn't even get the chance to knock before the door flew open. "Rose, how was it?" Father asked.

"It was good. We couldn't get a cabbie though, none so much as looked at us. This nice lady took us home though. Her name is Molly."

"Well thank you, Mol-" he stopped talked.

"Hello, John. I didn't know this was, oh my god! This must be Rosie!"

"Dad, do you know this lady?"

"Rose, go inside. Straight to your room." I groaned, but went. I opened my window to listen to the conversation. "It's been a while."

"John Hamish Watson you absolute _ass_! How dare you do this? All we wanted to do was help you! Why wouldn't you let us? We were the ones there for you? Mrs. Hudson hasn't been the same ever since you walked out of our lives. Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you were all telling me the same thing. Talk to Sherlock. He is the reason my wife is dead. Rose is growing up without a mother because of this man." I heard a loud _slap_ and several curse words.

"It's time for you to get your head out of your ass, John Watson. You're daughter has been in contact with Sherlock Holmes for a bit." It got really quiet, and I could feel myself being grounded for all eternity. "I wasn't supposed to say that. I'll be going."

"No, you're staying, and I'm getting Rose and we are going to figure stuff out." I slammed my window shut, and crashed into my bed. My dad knew, and I was so royally screwed it wasn't even funny. "Rosamund Watson get your _ass_  down here." I walked down the stairs and saw him pulling up a chair. I knew what this was, an interrogation. We had them when ever I was in trouble. "Sit down, right now." I obliged, not wanting to upset the beast. "Tell me everything you know about Sherlock Holmes."

"What? Dad, I know nothing. Why would I?"

"Do NOT LIE TO ME." He shouted, I jumped out of the chair. He rarely got like this, and when he did I stayed up in my room, afraid of what would happen to me. I felt my heart race and the room spin a little bit. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know." He seethed. I nodded.

"Fine. I know he lives at 221B Baker Street, I know his email address, I know he is a genius. I know you wrote a blog about your time together, and that it was very popular. I know you blame him for mom's death. I know you were very close friends, and that he it's my godfather."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Rosamund, I thought I made it _very_ clear that you were not to go after him."

"No, you told me that I couldn't say his name ever again. I didn't, I simply reached out to him, snuck out to London, reached out to Molly, accidentally got arrested, and had him bail me out."

"You bloody what?" I nodded.

"That night I said we prank called you, I went to Sherlock's. I met Mrs. Hudson and him for the first time. Then tonight, I arranged to meet Molly, but she thought I was impersonating myself. So I was arrested. I couldn't call you to come save me, you would flip, so I called Sherlock. I devised this story so she could drive me home and you could talk to each other after fifteen year. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but you shouldn't have kept this from me."

"I am going to bloody kill Sherlock Holmes."

"You will do no such thing, father. It's all my fault, anyway. I emailed him first. He even responded to tell me it wouldn't be a good idea to meet, so of course, I ignored that and found him."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me that mum died protecting him. Mrs. Hudson said they should reach out to you, but he said no. He said he was keeping a vow, I believe. A vow to save you. He said he had to stay away to not break it."

"Rosamund, I don't even know what to say. I am horrified at how much you've lied to me. You went behind my back and did something I strictly told you not to do. Not only are you grounded, but I forbid you from ever contacting people with the last names Holmes, Hooper, Lestrade, Hudson, and Anderson. This is the last I want to hear of this. If I ever find out you've been in their general vicinity, you are dead. Molly, it's time for you to go."

"John, no. I am not leaving just yet. If I'm never to see Rosie ever again because you are too stubborn to forgive a man, I want to talk to her for a bit. She is my goddaughter after all."

"Molly, no. She can't contact you anymore."

"I at least want a picture. Something to give our-my friends as a remembrance. Then I will be gone, like I never existed." She pushed past father before he could reply, and took pictures of me. She turned and looked at John once more, before slapping three times. "How dare you." She whispered, before running out. John slammed the door shut, and turned to me.

"You bloody well deserved that, father. Do me a favor and don't talk to me for a bit. I might say something I'll regret." I ran upstairs and didn't come down the rest of the night.

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

"Rose, you're going to have to talk at some point, might as well be now." My father pleaded. We were eating breakfast before I ran to school. I looked up at him, and looked back down, and continued to poke at my soggy cereal.

"I have to go, school and stuff." I said, putting my dishes away.

"Want a ride? It's an awfully long walk on such a cold day."

"Bye, father." I said, and slammed the door shut, for emphasis. Jessie was waiting for me by the mailbox.

"Still giving him the silent treatment?" She asked. I smiled.

"I've let up a bit, but I still won't answer him directly, or look at him. I'm so bloody pissed at him." I ranted. "I can't wait till I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions. I'd go see his old friends every day, just because I knew it made him absolutely livid."

"You're evil. This is why we're friends."

"He's the evil one! It's like he doesn't want me to be happy. I grew up without know all of these people, because of him!"

We continued talking until we got to school, and then went out separate ways. I went to my first class, and hardly payed any attention to what was going on. This continued the rest of the day. Lunch was the highlight, Jessie and I talked, but mostly Jessie. Soon enough I had to go home, and I made sure to loiter as much as I could, taking my time to get home.

All to soon I was home, and father spoke. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Surprised I didn't get swamped by Scotland Yard because I wasn't home on time, oh that's right, I'm not allowed to talk to them."

"Rose, I'm doing this for your good. Sherlock Holmes ripped this family apart."

"No father, you have done that. They were your friends. You refuse to talk to them now. It's like if I stopped talking to Jessie for absolutely no reason."

"I had a bloody reason!"

"And what was that? 'Sherlock Holmes was shot at and and my wife saved his life because she is a kind person that gives to other people and now I'm going to take my unnecessary anger out on my closest friends.' Does that sound right to you?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Wouldn't be the first time you stopped talking to someone because you got mad!" I shouted, and then ran up the stairs, slamming my door shut. Seconds later, I heard a knock at my door.

"Rose, please let me in." I ignored him, and turned my music on. "Rosamund Watson if you don't open this door I will kick it down." Begrudgingly, I opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry that this had to happen. It's honestly for your own safety. Sherlock Holmes is a dangerous man, and he will get you hurt. I can't lose you too because of him. I refuse to." I knew he was being earnest, but I was still mad.

"If you wanted me safe, you would've told me the truth. I thought we were open with each other."

"We are, but I am still your father, and you are still my daughter. There is a line in the sand. Telling you about Sherlock would have crossed the line. Please understand."

"I don't, and I never will, but know this. I will go to uni one day, and I will see them again. I will have the full story, I swear." Father just sighed, and walked away. I shut my door.

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

After a while of being grounded, I was allowed back outside again. The first thing I did was go to Jessie's house. "You wanna help me?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Email this address and yes, she is none of the people I'm never supposed to contact. I have been banned from ever contacting her, but you haven't been. Tell her you're my friend, and write down this plan."

 

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

I wrote the note and placed it on top of my desk. I proceeded to carefully climb out of my window, and drop onto the trash cans, before taking off to Jessie's house. "You ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," she responded "let's go fix a problem." I smiled, and we ran out of her house, to the next neighborhood, only two blocks away. There was a cab already waiting for us when we got to the designated spot.

"221B Baker Street please, and fast!" I told the cabbie. He wasted no time hitting the gas the second the door closed. My breathing slowed in the car, and I felt my phone buzzing. I looked at the caller ID. "Jessie look! He's right on time!"

"He is going to be so pissed." Jessie laughed.

A short time later, we were at Baker Street. I practically threw the money at the cabbie, and Jessie and I bolted into 221B. "Jessie lock the door behind you!" I shouted, and she did.

"Rosie, if this works, you're a genius. Now, go hide!" Mrs. Hudson said.

"Sherlock here?" I asked, and Mrs. Hudson nodded. I smiled, and hid. Seconds later there was a loud banging at the door, that caused Jessie and I to jump. Mrs. Hudson went to answer it.

"John?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, have you seen Rosie? She wrote a note that said 'I'll 221B on my way now.' She's been mad at me ever since I told her she couldn't talk to you and oh my god, I just said that aloud."

"Well, if you don't include the fifteen years I haven't seen her, no she hasn't been round recently. I think it's time for you to go, you obviously don't want any part of us, and I'm just returning the favor."

"Mrs. Hudson, please."

"He's home, John. You'll have to talk to him, and you'll be cleaning up anything you break."

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Hudson let him in, and he walked up the stairs. I heard the door shut, and I relaxed for two seconds.

"Girls, leave your phone's and wallets here. Carry as much money as you can. With that luck you have about five minutes before he finds you, plus the time those two bicker." I grabbed as much money as I could from my wallet, as did Jessie, and we bolted. We ran three blocks before hailing a cab. "Where to?" the cabbie asked. I looked at Jessie.

"Scotland Yard, please." I told him. The cabbie stared at me for a couple seconds "I meant now, if you wouldn't mind." The cabbie rolled his eyes, but drove regardless.

Soon we were there. I gave the cabbie the money. "Jessie, pull your hood up and change your hair, to throw them off a bit, give them a bit more time to try and find us." She did as I said, and we ran around back to find Lestrade waiting for us.

"About how long do we have?" He asked. I laughed.

"Run." I told him. We all looked at each other, before dashing into the building, and up the stairs.

"Keep your heads low until we get to my office." He told us. We both nodded, obeying his order.

When we got to his office, he opened one of the file cabinets. "Here you go." He said, handing us the clothes we hand sent off. We both started to change with lightning speed, and Lestrade turned around. "Sherlock and John both know the city like the back of their hands, there's know way you can out run them. They know all the shortcuts, all the homeless people. The homeless people work for Sherlock."

"We aren't trying to escape, we just have get to that damned factory in enough time." I told him. There was a loud buzz. "Greg, there's someone here to see you!" The voice said. I groaned, but was ready to run again. Jessie looked at me. I sighed, and grabbed her hand to pull her along.

"Girls you've got to go three minutes ago. Run!" He told us. We did, and our feet pounded against floor. I stopped at a fan, there was shredded up papers like I was told there would be.

"I'm gonna love this." I said and turned the fan on. I put the papers in front and watched as the office turned into a paper wonderland. "Jessie run!" I yelled, and we did. We flew down the stairs as fast as we could, and ran another two blocks before hailing yet another cab. I gave the cabbie the address, and we took off down the street.

We were there in minutes, in front of a nice flat. We only had seconds to admire it, before we were rushed inside. "Thank you Molly!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me.

"How do you think it's going?" She asked. "We have solid 5 minutes, if we're lucky." I told her, still gasping for air from running.

"Oh we're ahead of schedule, great! I assume this is Jessie? Hello, I'm Molly."

"You seem like a nice person, maybe we'll get to talk once I'm dead, which will probably be tonight." Jessie sighed. Molly laughed. She handed us some money.

"That should cover it, right?" I nodded my head. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

"Perfect." I said. Molly gestured to the back door and we ran out as Molly let them in. Jessie and I stood at the corner for a few minutes, before we heard shouting. It was my dad and Sherlock. A black car rolled in. The door flew open, and Jessie and I clambered in. "Thank you so much, Mycroft." I breathed.

"So you're the famous, Rosamund?" He asked "You must be her John Watson."

"It's us!"

"You two seem, fully functional." I took it as a compliment. "Anyways, Sherlock may be smart, but he can never even be so close match to his big brother. Sherlock may think he knows the city, but he doesn't even remotely understand the concept of London." I just let Mycroft drone on and on about how dumb his brother was.

"John will think you're a genius after this. You managed to plan this all out, without being caught, and execute it rather well this far. However, you will be in significant trouble, if they don't talk to each other."

"I'm always in trouble, it isn't anything new to my father, and they will talk, or else plan b has to go into affect, which I don't want to happen." I responded. Mycroft nodded.

"We're here. Where's the money?" I handed Mycroft the money from Molly, and he smiled. Jessie and I ran out of the car, and directly into John and Sherlock.

"Girls, you are in so much BLOODY TROUBLE." John shouted. I looked at Sherlock, who was significantly bloodied than I remembered him.

"Not as much trouble as you're in, dad." I responded. "You should have used cold water and soap, you two. I'm disappointed."

"John Watson, you're under arrest for assault. Sherlock Holmes, you're under arrest for trespassing." Lestrade called out. "Let go of the girls." The two let us go.

"Whoops!" I said.

"Rose, you are in so much trouble."

"Not just yet dad, the cards are still unfolding in my favor."

Sherlock and John were taken away. Jessie was sent back home, and I was rooming with Mrs. Hudson for the night. We stayed up and caught up on everything that she had missed out on. She was so happy to have me for the night.

The next morning I went to where they were holding Sherlock and John. I walked in, and woke them both up by yelling loudly. "Glad to see your two shining faces!" I smiled.

"Let us out Rose." Dad said. I laughed.

"That's not how this game works. You see you two are going to talk to each other. You have a lot of talking to do. Fifteen years is a long time. Once you do, we will release you. Got it?" I asked. Sherlock chuckled. "What?"

"You thought you could outsmart me. You almost did, but I grabbed some pills, you see. The guards are a bit, happy, now, and will remain, that way. I grabbed the key off the guard, and I've already unlocked the door. So now know just need to push." Sherlock pushed, but nothing happened. I laughed.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You did none of the above. I knew I couldn't outsmart you, but Mrs. Hudson knew someone who could. Mycroft Holmes, of course. He helped me fine tune all the detail of this plan. I took the pills off you when you grabbed me, and the key wasn't the right one. You really thought I would be that dumb? Granted, you haven't known me for a long time, but I'm disappointed in you, father. you doubt me. I'm hurt. Now, talk it out." I told them, before walking out, leaving them to talk.

A while later, I was called back to the cell. "We've talked it out, and would like to be let out." My father said. I sighed.

"Mycroft, I need you in here, you as well Molly." I called, they rushed in. "Father says they've discussed, I want you to make sure they aren't lying, if you wouldn't mind." I left the room, and they talked. Molly walked out with Mycroft, and shook their head.

"They lied to you, I'm sorry." Molly said. I sighed, and went in.

"What's it going to take for you two to discuss?" I asked. My father laughed.

"My wife, oh right, she's fucking dead! All because of him!" My father screamed. I jumped back, frightened.

"Rosie don't worry, he can't hurt you," Molly said. "He's in the cell, not you."

"Come in here with me?" I asked, she obliged, and walked in. "Father, from what I've been told, mum jumped in front of the bullet. She made the choice."

"She wouldn't have had to if Sherlock wasn't such a bloody ass!" I felt myself tense up as my father's voice rose, and Molly put her arm around me for comfort. "You are growing up without a mother because of this man!"

"She's growing up without a mother figure because of you! We're Mrs. Hudson and I not good enough role models?" Molly yelled back, and pulled my closer as I tensed more.

"Stay the _fuck_  out of this, Molly Hooper. You're already on my bad side for disrespecting my wishes for my daughter. I've killed people before."

"John, stop." Sherlock whispered, looking at me. Father whipped around, ready to kill.

"You're asking me to stop? Do you even have a say in this bloody conversation?"

"I believe I do when you're too oblivious to see how frightened you daughter 's right now. Look at her, John. You've scared her." Father immediately softened, and turned to look at me. I looked back at him, and gripped onto Molly tighter, in case he yelled at me again.

"Rose, is he telling the truth?" My father asked as though he were comforting a frightened animal. "Have I scared you?" I nodded my head, but willed myself to relax slightly. His face filled with guilt. "I am such an ass. I was so mad that I didn't notice my own daughter was scared of me. What kind of person am I? I managed to scare daughter, as a parent. I'm the one she should come to in moments of upset, but I've done it this time." Father looked at Sherlock for the first time I'd seen without hatred. "Rose, I promise, we will talk and work this out. I smiled, knowing he was being sincere. Molly took me out of the room, her arm still around me.

"We'll keep them here overnight, no matter what." Molly told her. "Would you like to stay at my flat? I'm not Mrs. Hudson, but I do believe that the sofa bed is available. I'll even take you out to dinner."

"Thank you, Molly. That would be lovely."

Father and Sherlock talked the whole day while I walked around town with Molly, who had the day off. We went into all of the shops. She seemed so happy to be with me.

When we returned to her home, I stopped to fully appreciate the flat she had. "It looks even nicer when you aren't running from trouble." I told her. She laughed. We walked inside. There were several papers on the ground, and the couch was tilted to reveal the floor underneath. "John went a bit insane." She explained, and I nodded my head in understanding.

That night, after Molly had taken me out to dinner, we were sitting on the couch, talking. Like Mrs. Hudson, she was interested in every aspect of my life, even to the microscopic details. By the time we were done talking, it was well past midnight. Molly laid out the sofa bed, and gave me several blankets and pillows, before bidding me goodnight. _She would be a good mom,_ I thought to myself, before falling asleep.

 

««««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

"Have you two talked out your feelings yet?" I asked. Mycroft and Molly were with me again.

"Yes I believe we have." Sherlock responded. He looked at my father, and my father looked back. I looked to Mycroft, who nodded, and then to Molly, who did the same.

"However, there is still one thing we haven't talked about." My father said. I gave him a questioning look. "Just how much trouble you're in. You run away with your friend, not even considering the dangers, and send Sherlock and me on a scavenger hunt for you. Then, you have us arrested, and keep us in jail for two days." I looked to Sherlock for help, but he was all to content to watch me get my ass kicked.

"Doesn't the fact that I reunited you with your friend help with anything?" I asked, grasping at straws.

"Nope! You'll be lucky to be let out of the house to go to uni! Actually, maybe not. There are some incredible online schools these days."

"John," Mycroft said, "perhaps you remember what happened last time you punished Rosamund. How can you punish such a wonderful brain? She managed to plan that entire route, know exactly what would happen, contact me, and do it all under your nose. As the British government, you cannot punish her."

"He's the British government, father. You should do what he says, he could like, do stuff to you."

"How did you manage it anyway?" Sherlock asked.

"You want to know the master plan? It was Jessie and Mrs. Hudson who deserve so much credit. You see, I was banned from talking to any of you, but Jessie wasn't. So I gave her Mrs. Hudson's email address, and told her the plan. The plan was pretty cool. I left a note in my room, and climbed out the window. Then, ran to Jessie's house. We both ran to the next neighborhood over, where Mrs. Hudson had called a cab to a certain street. At that time, father was entering my room. So we got to Baker Street and hid with Mrs. Hudson. While you went upstairs, we were leaving. Jessie and I ran a couple blocks, and hailed a cab for Scotland Yard. Father, you were beating Sherlock at that time, and Mrs. Hudson brought in a note. Thus begins my favorite part, the scavenger hunt. As Sherlock was deciphering the puzzle I had created, we were arriving at Scotland Yard. Lestrade let us into his office. You see, Jessie and I knew we were in trouble no matter what, but thought it would help if we were in different clothes, which it did. So we sent clothes to Mrs. Hudson, who sent them to Scotland Yard. By the time you got there, we were done, and ready to run. As the elevator dinged, shredded papers flew into the air, via a fan. Somewhere in that office was a clue to where we were headed next. Yet again, we hailed a cab, and went to Molly's. We had maybe five minutes before you were there. She gave us some money, which will be essential later. As you were being let in through the front door, we were being let out through the back. We waited a couple minutes. As soon as you two started yelling, a black car pulled up. It was Mycroft. We got in, and took our sweet time getting to the factory, and he got the money. So, when Jessie and I got out, we knew we would run into you. Lestrade and his men were already in their places, hidden just out of sight. Thus, the arrest, and the end."

"How did you contact Mycroft, he almost doesn't exist." Sherlock asked.

"That was all Mrs. Hudson. She gave me the idea, and helped me tweak the plan a bit here and there. She knew Mycroft far more than I did. So the next time he asked you for help, she gave him a paper. He emailed Jessie, saying he would help."

"How did you manage to calculate all of our movements almost exactly?"

"Well, that that once again with help. I told Mrs. Hudson to give father five minutes alone with you, before 'finding' the note. Then, some calculations on how long you would probably take to solve the puzzle. Same thing with Lestrade and Molly. The one thing that ruined you in the end was how well you knew the city. You took all the shortcuts manageable to get to that factory, and Mycroft let us drive around. When the car pulled up, we knew we would crash into you. Anything else?"

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Easy. I don't like unresolved conflict, especially if it could be resolved by two people talking to each other about it. I felt it was my duty. Plus, my father banned me from seeing you all, and I was mad. I knew the only way to see these people who last saw me as a baby and deserved to have answers was to get you two talking again."

"Oh my god, my daughter is a genius." Father said, his eyes staring at me in wonder.

"I'm not sure about that. Is she clever? Of course. Is she a genius? No. She is just like her mother in the best ways." Sherlock said. I ignored the first part and took the second as a compliment.

After father decided to not punish me, we let the two out. I was rather happy. I was now able to have two mother figures in my life, and learn how to be a genius from Sherlock Holmes. Now that they were friends again, life would be better.

««««««««»»»»»»»»

 

A year an a half can change so much. More and more often, my dad was out solving a case with Sherlock. He didn't like how often I was being left home alone. So we made the decision to move in the Sherlock. Living with him was insane. I had to get a mini fridge, as Sherlock's experiments often involved my leftovers, which I was not having. I sometimes had to stay in my room or stay with Mrs. Hudson for a bit when Sherlock went into a bad mood, but it was otherwise nice. Jessie came over often, and I made new friends at the school in London. I even learned more from Sherlock, and soon became a budding smart person. I would never say genius, that was reserved for Sherlock only.

Father and Sherlock became closer too. It was a gradual change of course, and I can't pinpoint where exactly it started. One minute they were friends, the next, something more. It was noticeable, before they told me of course. Father sat a lot closer to Sherlock, who wouldn't protest. Sherlock in return would absent-mindedly put his arm around father. Once they told me they were something, though not sure what, they became a lot more obvious. They would hold hands often, even after Sherlock claimed he didn't like it. I accepted it. I loved it. I had never met my mom in an instance that I was capable of remembering, but slowly, the mom sized hole in my heart I didn't know I had was filled.


End file.
